narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
A is a long, bladed weapon used for combat. While most swords in Naruto are traditional Japanese katana, tantō, or ninjatō, swords used by main characters tend to bear little resemblance to real-life weapons, as is the case with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's swords. Other swords that have been introduced in the series have mystical or special powers, including Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi and the Sword of Totsuka as wielded by Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo. Most shinobi appear to have a preference towards long and wide blades while some ninja like Tenten use shorter swords, mainly for throwing them long-range. Of note are the samurai of the Land of Iron who are nearly all seen with swords, and the shinobi of the Land of Lightning which boasts a visible majority carrying them. A sword noted for belonging to a particular wielder is known as a . Certain foreign countries use more westernised types of swords, such as the kingdom of the Land of the Moon's military use either sabers or spatha, while Shion's guards in the Land of Demons wield spatha as well. List of Specific Swords User tech::Anbu Commander; null User tech::Ashina Uzumaki; null User tech::Asura Ōtsutsuki; Manga User tech::Atsui; null User tech::Blue B; null User tech::Boar-Masked Anbu Member; null User tech::Butsuma Senju; null User tech::Chiyo; null User tech::Chiyomatsu; null User tech::Danzō Shimura; null User tech::Funari; null User tech::Gamahiro; null User tech::Gazeru; null User tech::Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; null User tech::Hamura Ōtsutsuki; Manga User tech::Hashirama Senju; null User tech::Indra Ōtsutsuki; null User tech::Inojin Yamanaka; null User tech::Itachi Uchiha; null User tech::Izuna Uchiha; null User tech::Kage (Anbu); null User tech::Kakashi Hatake; null User tech::Kakkō; null User tech::Karui; null User tech::Kisame Hoshigaki; null User tech::Kosuke; null User tech::Madara Uchiha; null User tech::Mahiru; null User tech::Mifune; null User tech::Mū; null User tech::Obito Uchiha; null User tech::Okisuke; null User tech::Orochimaru; null User tech::Sasori; null User tech::Setsuna Uchiha; null User tech::Shinku Yūhi; null User tech::Tenten; null User tech::Tobirama Senju; null User tech::Yahiko; null User tech::Yamato; null User tech::Yoshiteru; null User tech::Yūgao Uzuki; null User tech::Baru Uchiha; Anime User tech::Bunzō; Anime User tech::Deidara; Anime User tech::Former Leader of Nadeshiko Village; Anime User tech::Ganryū; Anime User tech::Gataro; Anime User tech::Hanzaki; Anime User tech::Hayama Shirakumo; Anime User tech::Hinoe; Anime User tech::Hinoto; Anime User tech::Hōki (Watari); Anime User tech::Hokushin; Anime User tech::Iggy; Anime User tech::Inabi Uchiha; Anime User tech::Iwa Kunoichi; Anime User tech::Kanoe; Anime User tech::Kanoto; Anime User tech::Katazu; Anime User tech::Kinoto; Anime User tech::Kōza Kubisaki; Anime User tech::Kurotsuchi; Anime User tech::Kyūsuke; Anime User tech::Michizō Manaka; Anime User tech::Mizuki; Anime User tech::Mizunoe; Anime User tech::Mizunoto; Anime User tech::Naka Uchiha; Anime User tech::Naori Uchiha; Anime User tech::Rai Uchiha; Anime User tech::Sazanami; Anime User tech::Senta; Anime User tech::Shinobu Mibu; Anime User tech::Shiseru; Anime User tech::Shura; Anime User tech::Tatewaki; Anime User tech::Tekuno Kanden; Anime User tech::Todoroki; Anime User tech::Tokiwa; Anime User tech::Tonika Village Head; Anime User tech::Tsuchinoe; Anime User tech::Tsuchinoto; Anime User tech::Tsukado; Anime User tech::Yokaze; Anime User tech::Yukai; Anime User tech::Korega; Movie User tech::Sandayū Asama; Movie User tech::Taruho; Movie User tech::Kagura; Game User tech::Komachi; Game User tech::Naruto Uzumaki; Game User tech::Towa; Game de:Schwerter id:Pedang